I Love You
by Mia Skywalker
Summary: A Bulma/Vegeta romance songfic. Sequel to 'I Feel Too Much', 'Tell Him', and 'Love By Another Name'.


TITLE: I Love You - another Bulma/Vegeta romance songfic  
AUTHOR: Mia Skywalker  
PAIRING: Bulma/Vegeta  
RATING: PG  
WARNINGS: None  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ and all characters are owned by a bunch of big corporations that have much more money than I do. Suing me would be trying to get blood from a rock. The song "I Love You" is by Celine Dion, one of the most wonderful singers I know of.  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks be to Ravyn, for beta-ing this! ^_^  
NOTES: This is part four of a songfic series. Unlike the other three in the series, this one doesn't quite stand alone. To make more sense, you may want to read the other three in the series - "Tell Him", "I Feel Too Much", and "Love By Another Name".  
SECOND NOTE: The dialogue in this fic differs from the American dubs, because it was taken directly from the original Japanese anime, from fansubs that were uncensored. I modified the wording slightly, but the intent remains the same. (Unlike the American dubs.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta growled in frustration when Bulma left the gravity room. He hadn't intended to let her know how he felt, yet somehow he'd done so. It angered him that he was becoming soft, that he was showing her a weakness. He didn't want to admit that he was worried; he'd faced Kakarot, Frieza, some of the most dangerous warriors in the universe - but somehow he'd never been as afraid as he was now, of one tiny, weak woman with no ki to speak of.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He remembered sneering at the other Earthmen for allowing her to bully them into doing whatever she wanted, no matter how foolish it was. But then somehow he had found himself doing what she wanted as well. He wasn't even entirely sure how it had happened. When he had returned to Earth to seek Kakarot, when he'd sensed that Frieza was approaching, she had badgered him into taking a shower and changing his clothes. She'd even made him wear *Earth* clothes, not a warrior's outfit like he was accustomed to! And she'd laughed at him when he had complained about it; she'd laughed! That had been humiliating enough, but the worst part was, her weak ningen boyfriend had laughed as well!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He froze, thinking about the other warrior. His jealousy always flared up when thinking about Yamcha. Vegeta couldn't even think of the scarred Chikyuu-jin's name without wanting to blow something up, preferably the other warrior. The idea that Bulma was still in love with Yamcha so infuriated the Saiyan that he couldn't think clearly. In his rage, he turned on the new gravity chamber's controls, setting them up to 400 gravities. He programmed it to slowly increase as he trained.  
  
After a few minutes, as he saw the gravity jump to 410, he heard a beeping sound. Not knowing what it was coming from, he immediately went on the defensive. To his surprise, a video panel lit up on the wall, and Bulma's angry face appeared in it. With a growl, he turned away from it, intent on ignoring her. He couldn't quite turn away completely, though; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resist glancing up into her face, admiring how beautiful she was when she was angry. She always seemed to be angry at something or other. He remembered the first time he'd met her; she'd been angry then too, angry and frightened. And somehow he wished that she hadn't been so frightened of him, that maybe she'd felt something else for him at the time, too.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words, as you'd lie here by my side  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma was glaring at the Saiyan as he trained. She couldn't help appreciating the graceful flow of his muscles, the way they rippled and bunched. He was *very* muscular, more so even than Goku or Yamcha. She wanted to run her hands over those muscles.... She forced her thoughts away from that, and back to why she was angry with him. If he continued this way, he was going to hurt himself! And after she'd worked so hard to get him better! "Vegeta! How could you be training so soon? You're not healed yet! You need to get better before you start training again!"  
  
Vegeta shot a glance at her, without losing momentum, as he continued to spin in the air. "Nosy wench," he muttered under his breath. "Low class woman." She glared at him, and he was distracted by the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry. He lost concentration, falling on his face. ::Baka:: he growled to himself. ::You shouldn't be watching *her*, you need to pay attention to what you're doing!::  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
'Til the end of time  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It especially provoked him, that smug look on her face when she saw him fall. "See what you did?" she practically crowed. "You shouldn't be training until you're all better! Why don't you listen to me?" Although she tried to hide it, he could see worry in her eyes, but he refused to react to it. He glanced up swiftly at her again, then continued training. He was determined to ignore her, as hopeless as that task might be.  
  
Bulma was irritated by his refusal to reply, so couldn't resist taunting him. "See? You know I am right. That's why you can't say anything." She chewed her lower lip, wishing she could get some sort of response from him. His lack of reaction was making her doubt herself again. She was *sure* that he'd shown *something* for her right before she'd left him, how could he be so cold now?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Without giving her more than a glance or two, Vegeta replied with a low growl, "Do you want to die in three years?" He knew that his rejection was hurting her. He could feel it through their unwanted bond, but he was determined not to accept it. He *refused* to accept it!  
  
Bulma stared at him in shock for several seconds. She remembered the young man that had appeared from the future, the one that had warned all of them about a disaster that would kill all of them, her and her friends. She couldn't help replying to his taunt with both heat and fear, as she forced her composure back. "Of course not! I want to live, I am still young and beautiful!"  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly. "Then shut up!" he snarled at her. The hurt he felt from her reminded him that he'd won. He knew he'd struck her where it hurt. But for some reason the victory felt hollow.   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma stared at him in shock. She could feel her composure crumbling, and thought she was about to cry. It was obvious that she'd been wrong, that he didn't feel anything for her as she'd thought that he did. Without a further word, she switched off the panel at her end, cutting the connection between them. At least the visual connection; Vegeta could still feel the emotional connection between them, as taut and tense as a piano wire. He stopped training the instant that her face vanished from the screen, and dropped to his knees on the gravity room floor, feeling the waves of her emotional pain wash over him, unable to block them.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
'Til the end of time  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He gritted his teeth in his fury. ::Why?:: But he knew why. Somehow, despite everything, they had bonded. Despite the fact that bonding was rare for Saiyajins, even amongst the lower classes. Despite the fact that he was royalty, and bonding had been completely bred out of Saiyajin royalty. Despite the fact that she wasn't even Saiyajin, so it should have been impossible. Despite the fact that they'd never done the bonding ritual, that the bond had sprung into existence without even being consummated. Despite the fact that they'd been enemies, that he'd once been determined to kill her and all other humans on this planet. Despite all the odds against it... they'd somehow bonded.  
  
Vegeta knelt there, he wasn't sure how long, his jaw and fists clenched in anger and fury. ::I hate her:: he decided, even though he knew that it was a lie. Despite everything, he felt far from that feeling of hatred, an emotion that he'd never expected to feel, and had never wanted. His fury continued to build, as he felt himself fighting the inevitable. He knew that if he gave in to the bond, that he'd be trapped forever. But he knew that if he fought it, that it could kill him.   
  
::Kuso!:: he thought, still furious. ::I wish I'd killed her back then, that she'd died before I'd ever met her!:: A shaft of pain went through him at the thought, and although he knew that if that had happened that he wouldn't be going through this torment now, he still felt agony at even the thought of her death. And he knew for certain that, no matter what happened, he would now protect her with his life. But he would *never* admit that, not to her or anyone else. Never would he allow himself to show that vulnerability, to allow anyone to know the weakness that the woman was for him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma's head dropped to her arms where they lay crossed over the keyboard. She felt her heart breaking, and she wondered why it would. She didn't care what he thought of her, did she? No, she couldn't stand Vegeta; she hated him, and didn't care if he hated her. But as a tear began to roll down her cheek, she realized that she didn't believe that. ::Kuso!:: She dashed the tears away quickly with the back of her hand, and stood up determinedly. ::No. He will *not* make me feel that way about myself. Just because he's a jerk, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me. I wish he'd never moved in here. I wish he'd never been wished back to life!::  
  
She sniffled at that thought, and realized that no matter what he said or did, she would miss him terribly if he left. She liked being around him, even when he was rude to her, or when they fought. Somehow, for some reason she didn't understand, she needed to be near him. She thought sometimes that he liked being near her, too, but then he'd say something to prove otherwise, and she knew she hadn't broken through those barriers that he built up so high around himself. ::I wish I could touch his heart:: she found herself thinking wistfully, although she had no idea why she wanted that, or what she would do if she managed to do it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
'Til the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma moved towards her lab again, determined not to allow Vegeta to hurt her that way anymore. She glanced at the gravity room as she stepped out of the house, and couldn't help pausing and staring at it for several long minutes. She wished, briefly, that she and Yamcha hadn't fought so violently the last time they'd spoken; perhaps if she had the strength of her conviction in their relationship, she wouldn't be feeling these doubts, wondering what it might be like with Vegeta.  
  
She knew, thought, that her feelings for Yamcha had never been quite as... intense as what she was feeling for the Saiyajin Prince. She knew that he hated her, that she was less than nothing to him, but she couldn't help feeling an attraction towards him that she didn't understand. She knew that he felt the same for her, and she wondered if perhaps she could use that. ::Maybe I can make him care for me?:: She had no idea why she wanted that, and she instinctively refused to question it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
'Til the end of time  
My baby  
Together, together, forever  
'Til the end of time  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Vegeta felt Bulma's pain fade, and his own body relaxed slightly, his tension easing as her tears subsided. Her determination made him smile; his Bulma was a feisty one, full of grit and strength, far stronger than she believed that she was. He stood up slowly, a small smile on his face, one that he'd never allow anyone to see. Then her thoughts of Yamcha, that weak ningen *coward* that she called her boyfriend, once more drove a spear of pain through his heart. ::How could she? How could she think of him *now*? What about me?:: He closed his eyes and lowered his head, clenching his fists once again. ::You're *mine*, woman! You will be mine! You *must* be mine!::   
  
It was at that moment that he knew, that despite his threats, his fear, his attempts to refuse their connection, that he needed Bulma. Perhaps she was a weakness, perhaps she would be his downfall, perhaps she was a vulnerability that he could not afford... but he knew that he could no longer refuse to accept the bond that had formed between them. He could no longer fight the inevitable; fate had decided that they belonged together, and fate had finally become stronger than himself.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath, and nodded decisively. ::Now I just have to convince *her* that she is mine.:: He realized that task might be harder than any battle he'd ever fought. That this one tiny woman might be his most difficult and dangerous adversary. But he'd never lost a battle yet, unless one counted the time that Frieza had killed him (which he didn't), and he had no intention of losing this battle, either.  
  
With a fierce smirk, and newly won determination, Vegeta began his training again, and knew that this battle was only beginning.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Notes on Japanese terms. I'm going to put this in all of my fics now, since apparently not everyone understands certain Japanese words as I'd assumed.  
  
Common words/phrases:  
  
Kami - spirit. Can mean 'god' when combined with '-sama', but does not generally refer to an all-powerful 'God' the way Westerners would think of it.  
  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Iie - no  
  
Chibi - baby, or little. Sometimes refers to the superdeformed images that people like to draw of anime characters.  
  
Chikyuu - Japanese for "Earth".  
  
Oniichan or onichan - brother  
  
Oneechan - sister  
  
Otusan - father  
  
Okaasan or Okassan - mother  
  
Nani - what  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Ningen - human  
  
Chikyuu-jin - A native of Chikyuu (earth), therefor usually a human.  
  
  
Curse words:  
  
kusotarre, shimatta, kuso - I'm not going to translate these (it would be inappropriate), but both Goku and Vegeta use them constantly through out the series. American viewers probably don't realize what a potty mouth Goku really is. :-)  
  
  
Common suffixes:  
  
-san = a term of respect.   
  
-sama = also a term of respect, more respectful than "-san", generally reserved for the highest respect. When combined with "Kami" (spirit) it generally means "god".  
  
-kun = a term of respect, not as respectful as "-san". Some people think this refers to a male only. This is not true. It is generally used as a term of respect for someone younger than oneself, or less 'experienced' or wise.  
  
-sensei = the highest term of respect. Means literally "teacher".  
  
-chan = cute. Some believe that this refers only to females. It does not. It is used as a term of endearment for both males and females, and denotes some form of intimacy. (Friend, family, or lover.) It is often used to denote someone younger than oneself, i.e., Bulma refers to Gohan as "Gohan-chan".  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
